


kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by suspendrs



Series: YouTuber AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beauty Guru!Harry, Bottom!Harry, Enemies to Lovers, Gamer!Louis, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Rimming, Shower Sex, Strangers to Lovers, VidCon, YouTube, brief mentions of various youtubers, thats p much it, theres a lot of mutual teasing going on, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspendrs/pseuds/suspendrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He moves on to Twitter next, where things get marginally weirder. His newsfeed is full of tweets about someone called Larry, and that apparently everyone is trying to ship him somewhere. There are a good amount of people though, mostly his hardcore gamer fans and ones with little crushes on him, that are screaming about how this Larry guy is gross. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fifteen minutes of scrolling tells Louis that Larry Stylinson isn’t a person, but instead a combination of his and Harry’s names. The people that are claiming to ‘ship it’ are apparently rooting for them to get together, which. Okay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Or, Louis is a gamer and Harry is a beauty guru, and VidCon is a good place to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me on the mouth and set me free

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [kiss me on the mouth and set me free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688064) by [youcanbeenough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcanbeenough/pseuds/youcanbeenough)



> [Chinese Translation](http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4678547873)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> big thank you to Dawn for not only inspiring this mess but also beta'ing and being generally wonderful  
> title is from BITE by Troye Sivan

Louis shifts in his chair again to make it squeak against the floor, making Lottie cut off her intro for the third time to turn and glare at him. She’s been trying to get him to film this video with her for months as it’s her most requested challenge, but Louis has been stubbornly putting it off until now.

“Louis, honestly, _sit still_. This’ll take ten minutes, tops, and you get to make me look as stupid as you want,” she reasons. Louis finally groans and relaxes, putting on a smile and looking up at the camera that's resting on the tripod in front of them.

“Hey guys, Lottie here! Today I’m here with my brother Louis, you might know him as louist91 if you’re into gaming, and we’re gonna be doing the brother does my makeup challenge!” She says cheerfully. Louis grins menacingly at the camera, picking up one of Lottie’s big fluffy makeup brushes and waving it around.

“Louis, how much experience do you have with makeup?” Lottie asks, voice nervous for the camera. Louis hums like he’s pondering the question, tapping the brush against his chin.

“Uh, none,” he decides, looking over his selection of Lottie’s expensive products while she eyes the camera like she’s just now realizing that this is going to be the biggest mistake of her life.

“Right, let’s jump right in, then,” Louis says, clapping his hands together and scooping up a bottle of concealer. “This must be the, uh, the skin stuff, right?” He holds the bottle up to Lottie’s bare cheek, nodding his head once. “Yes, definitely the skin stuff. So I’ll just take this cap off and, oh, how do I get it out?”

Lottie’s not giving him any tips, keeping her mouth firmly shut, so Louis sighs and grabs her face. She squeaks when Louis tips her head backwards and dumps the concealer onto her forehead, nodding at his work.

“That seems about right. Now I’ll just…” He dips his fingers in the puddle on Lottie’s forehead and drags them down her cheeks, smoothing out the concealer until it’s in one even coat over her entire face. She opens her eyes and rights herself, looking at the camera and shaking her head slowly.

“Was that wrong?” Louis questions, hands covered in makeup.

“Well, not wrong. Just… A different method,” Lottie informs, shrugging her shoulders and nodding towards the table where all the makeup is spread out. “Go on.”

Louis hums as he surveys his options, picking up a little circular container that pops open. One side of the circle is a pinkish color and the other side is more of a bronze, and Louis perks up.

“Oh! This is blusher and bronzer, yeah?” He says excitedly, gaining confidence when Lottie nods. “See, I’m not so bad,” he hums, looking back down at the makeup. “Should I use my fingers again?” He questions, looking back up at Lottie.

“Use a brush,” she says quickly, almost pleadingly. Louis makes a little ‘o’ with his mouth and looks for an appropriate brush, choosing the big one he was playing with earlier. 

“I like this one,” he decides, swirling it around the browner side of the circle first. He sweeps it over Lottie’s cheek gently, gasping when a big smear of bronzer takes over her entire cheek. Lottie’s eyes widen and Louis presses his lips together, shaking his head. “No, no, looks fine,” he assures, repeating the action on the other side and getting the same result.

“Shit, okay, the blusher will make that better, I think,” he says, mostly to himself, wiping the brush clean on Lottie’s forearm and going for the blusher instead. Lottie squawks in protest but doesn’t say anything, instead shaking her head at the camera and waiting for Louis to carry on.

Louis repeats the same action with the blusher that he did with the bronzer, sweeping it over Lottie’s cheek as gently as possible. This time a pretty pink highlights her cheekbone and, it’s obviously not professional, but Louis thinks that it doesn’t look _too_ bad.

“Oh, that’s pretty. I like that bit,” he decides, nodding and setting down the makeup and brush. “I should be a beauty guru, honestly. Could be, if I wasn’t a dude,” he sighs, shaking his head like it’s the tragedy of the century.

Lottie frowns at him while Louis picks up a black, pencil looking thing. “Boys can be beauty gurus. Haven’t you heard of Harry Styles? He’s, like, the best there is,” she says, looking affronted by Louis' lack of knowledge of the subject.

“Harry Styles?” Louis questions, looking up at Lottie from under his fringe while he twists the pencil at the bottom, making the crayon bit appear. 

“Yes, Harry Styles,” Lottie confirms, sighing dreamily at the camera. “Absolutely gorgeous. I follow all of his advice. I absolutely _live_ by his haircare regimen,” she gushes. Louis just stares at her for a long moment, frozen in place.

“That's weird,” he mutters, twisting the pencil up enough to draw on Lottie with. He thinks this is the one that goes on her eyes, near her eyelashes.

“It’s not weird,” Lottie huffs. “He’s got nearly as many subs as Zoella, can you believe? He’s incredible,” she says, like she’s genuinely offended by how much Louis doesn’t care.

“Harry Styles,” Louis mutters again, shaking his head in lack of recognition. “Sounds like a poptart. Now close your eyes so I can do your eyemarker.”

“It’s called eyeliner, Louis,” Lottie chuckles, but closes her eyes nonetheless. Louis moves close to her face and holds her cheek to keep her still, resting the side of his hand against the bridge of her nose to keep his hand from shaking while he draws a line over her eyelashes.

“Oh, oh no,” Louis whimpers, pulling back and making a face at his own work. “Okay, we’re gonna go with it. It’s gonna be one of those cat eye looks,” he decides, going back in to touch up his work. He makes another face and moves on to the other eye, repeating the process and getting a slightly worse result.

Lottie turns toward the camera when he’s finished, blinking a few times to regain her vision. There’s black on the majority of both of her eyelids, the uneven wings stretching all the way up almost to the ends of her eyebrows. Louis puts the pencil down and covers his face in shame, while Lottie just laughs.

“Okay, keep going, there’s more to do,” she hums, pointing at the makeup. Louis sighs and goes for something in a green tube, twisting it open to reveal a little brush covered with black goop.

“Oh, this is mascara, yeah?” He says, grinning at his own knowledge. “Yeah. Here we go,” he sings, moving in close again. He holds Lottie’s eye open with his thumb while he gently sweeps the mascara over her lashes, ignoring the terrified look on her face. He repeats it with the other eye and then pulls back, nodding proudly.

“I think that looks quite good,” he admits, reaching out to turn Lottie’s head toward the camera. There’s a little bit of mascara smudged on her eyelid and a little under her eye on one side, but other than that, it’s not bad.

“I absolutely smashed it! I think we’re about done here, Lotts,” he says, closing the tube of mascara and putting it down.

Lottie looks up at the camera and sighs, closing her eyes and holding her hand out. “Mirror, please?” She requests, and Louis hurries to hand over the little hand mirror that is residing alongside the makeup.

Lottie holds up the mirror and her eyes go wide, a surprised chuckle leaving her lips. “Oh my god, I look like a clown!” She cries, tilting her head to look at herself from every angle. “The eyeliner is definitely a good feature, very precise,” she jokes, looking up at the camera with a little pout.

“On point,” Louis adds, grinning widely. “On fleet, even. Isn't that what they say?” He asks, scrunching up his nose at the camera.

Lottie bursts out laughing, shaking her head. “On _fleek_ , Louis. Oh dear. Well, we’re gonna go before this one offends anyone else. If you liked this video, feel free to like it and leave a comment down below! Subscribe for new videos every week!”

“We also made a video on my channel,” Louis butts in, smiling with all his teeth at the camera. 

“Oh yeah. Go check out Louis' channel as well and subscribe if you like what you see! Which you probably won’t, because he’s a dork,” Lottie scoffs. Louis gasps and shoves her off her chair, smirking as she goes tumbling to the floor.

“Great! That’s it for this video, bye.” he says loudly, reaching out to turn the camera off. “Sick. Now go wash your face and meet me in my office when you’re done,” he hums, getting up out of his chair and padding off. Lottie scowls at him from the floor and then goes to clean up in his guest bathroom while Louis goes to get things set up for his own video: teaching Lottie how to play Slenderman.

He’s been a YouTuber for just over two years now, with nearly 5 million subscribers. He has no idea how his channel grew so fast; probably because he’s the cute brother of a very successful beauty guru. Lottie’s channel is constantly growing, with just over 6.5 million subscribers, and Louis thinks he’ll always be the proudest older brother in the whole world.

He washes the makeup off his hands in the kitchen sink, his very own kitchen sink in his very own apartment, which he’d been able to afford because of YouTube. He’s twenty three and doesn’t have a lot going for him other than his gaming channel, so he supposes he’s pretty lucky to be where he is. He tells his subscribers that all the time but they’ll never really get it, he thinks, they’ll never really know just how important they are to him.

With that, he settles down at his desktop and gets his camera and mic set up, pulling over another chair and waiting for Lottie to return from the bathroom.

*

The day after Lottie’s video goes up, Louis finds himself swamped with comments and messages on Twitter. 

_@Louis_Tomlinson you’re a hater ! harry is the best person on earth !_

_@Louis_Tomlinson u wnna talk shit bout my boy u gnna deal with me_

_@Louis_Tomlinson How does Harry Styles sound like a poptart??? How does that make sense?????_

Louis struggles for a moment to remember who Harry Styles even is. When he finally recalls Lottie telling him about him, he nearly laughs himself right out of his chair. He must have insulted the kid, and now all his weird little teeny bopper fangirls are coming after him, how cute. He doesn’t even know what this Harry fellow looks like, and honestly doesn’t care to, because he’s probably not his type anyway.

He gets on with tweeting about the newest version of FIFA that he’s supposed to be testing out as soon as it’s released, and then closes the app. He knows he’s going to keep getting messages like that all day and he truly doesn’t care to read them, so he decides to film a few more hours of gaming videos instead to pass the time.

It’s not until a few days later, after the vicious tweets have died down, that something actually comes of it.

It starts out with one tweet that catches his eye: _@Louis_Tomlinson is probably thinking of the best comeback right now. Get him, Tommo!_ He frowns at it for a moment before continuing to scroll through his newsfeed, finding that most of the tweets are about the supposed war he’s about to start over something somebody said about him.

He doesn’t get to the bottom of it until he finds a link from some entertainment rag’s twitter. _WATCH: Harry Styles responds to Louis Tomlinson’s harsh comments!_ Louis huffs a laugh and clicks on the video, pulling it up to full screen and settling in to watch. The title of the video makes him want to vomit, kind of: _Lush and B &BW Haul!!!_

The tweet with the link didn’t give him a specific time at which he was mentioned so he braces himself to watch the whole thing, grimacing at the cutesy little animation of the guy’s name and channel title before he starts his intro.

Louis' first reaction is to laugh. The guy has the longest hair Louis has ever seen on a guy; he looks like a combination of Jesus and Mick Jagger, and Louis isn’t quite sure how he feels about him. He grins brightly at the camera and oh, okay, he’s got these ridiculous dimples and he talks with his hands which is kind of annoying, but also kind of endearing. Louis already doesn’t trust him.

He watches the entire video before Harry actually says something about him.

“So that’s about it for this week, you guys,” he finally sighs, dropping the last of way too many bath bombs back into the bag at his feet. “But before I go, I just wanted to say that I don’t intend to fight that Lewis guy, whoever he is. I do watch Lottie’s videos now and again and I did hear what he said about me, but I’m not hurt,” he assures. Louis wonders why everyone thinks that that would be so offensive, but then Harry gets this shit eating grin on his face and Louis' eyes narrow.

“I don’t really care what he says, anyway. I mean, at least I shower more than once a week and know a thing or two about how to dress myself,” he sneers, dimple carved evilly into his cheek. 

Louis' jaw drops to the floor. Harry just says goodbye, ending the video with a gentle little wave. Louis scrolls through the comments section and sees that everyone is making him into a joke, talking about how he probably showers even less than that and that he should invest in some clothes that actually fit him.

Louis closes out of Google Chrome and slams his laptop shut, turning around in his desk chair and glaring at the floor. “This is war,” he mutters under his breath, before standing up with an annoyed grunt and heading off to take a shower just to spite everyone.

*

"What's up you guys, it’s Louis," Louis announces energetically, grinning at the camera beside his desktop computer. "Like I promised last week, we're starting a new game today. I've gotten a lot of requests from you guys to play a game called The Last of Us, so I’ve gone out and bought it and now I’m gonna play it for you!”

He holds up the game cover to the camera and then focuses on his computer, humming quietly to himself while he sets up the game. He'll edit this part out later, probably. He looks back at the camera when the game is finally ready to go, holding up his controller and whooping quietly. 

When he starts new games like this, he always uploads videos that are close to an hour long for the first of the series. Every video after this will only be about twenty or thirty minutes, but he likes to go big for premieres.

"Here we go," he hums, pressing start and looking at the computer screen. He sits quietly through the prelude so he knows what he's getting himself into, sitting up a little when he realizes it's over and it's his cue to start controlling the game. 

He’s playing as a young girl called Sarah, who appears to live alone with her father, and it doesn’t take long for all hell to break loose. It’s the start of the zombie apocalypse, apparently, and for the first few minutes Louis keeps up his sarcastic commentary and bogus narration, adding some humour to the already quite gory game. It stops being funny about fifteen minutes in, though, when things start getting worse and worse for Sarah and her father, Joel. Louis stays silent during the cutscene, pinching at his lower lip to distract himself while Sarah dies in her father’s arms. He doesn’t usually consider himself a very emotional man, but the scene brings tears to even his eyes.

“Shit,” he breathes, as soon as the game cuts to the title sequence. “Wow, this is… this is some real shit,” he nods, controller clutched tightly in his hands while he waits for the game to start again. 

It restarts with a cut scene to twenty years into the future, and Louis does his best to keep up his commentary while still paying attention to the game. If he distracts himself too much he’ll die straight away and he doesn’t want that because he’s good at gaming and he likes everyone to know it.

So the commentary stays limited and only slightly snarky, like when he called the new female character Tess a right bitch or exclaimed that he’d like to take a swim in a big, murky puddle that the characters pass by. His perfect opportunity comes along when he encounters the first zombie of the game, lurking around in the corner of the building his characters are searching.

“Is that Harry Styles, the beauty guru?” He teases, inching up to the zombie he has to kill. “Yikes, looks like all that fancy moisturizer didn’t work out in the end, eh mate?” He laughs, getting a close up of the crusty, eroded face of the zombie. The thing turns around to attack him and Louis jumps, springing into action and strangling the zombie like he should have done five minutes prior. “Jesus, sorry mate, no need to be such a prick,” he grumbles. “Though, suppose the real Harry Styles is a bit of a prick as well,” he snickers, smirking at the camera.

He keeps going until the timer on his camera is telling him it’s been close to an hour, and he finds a good place to leave off. He pauses the game and turns to the camera, taking one of his headphones out of his ear.

“Right then, guys, that’s it for this week. I’ll be back next week with more Last of Us. I quite like this game so far. Anyway, I’m off to shower for the first time this week, goodbye!” He finishes up with his signature outro and shuts the camera off, plugging it right into the computer to start editing. He couldn’t resist adding in the bit about the shower, just to make it into more of a joke. He doesn’t want people thinking he’ll take Harry’s comments lying down, and he wants Harry to know he knows what he said about him, but is choosing to be the bigger person in the situation. He smiles to himself and saves all of his new material onto his computer, settling in to start editing.

*

When he logs into YouTube the next day to check on the video, it’s safe to say he’s a little more than astounded at the number of comments. 

He’s gotten more than twice the amount he usually gets on a new video, but when he scrolls through and reads some of them, the most liked and replied to are hardly about his content.

 _You should just delete your channel, you’re such a joke_ , reads one of them. The person’s icon shows a young-ish girl, surrounded by flowers. Louis assumes she’s one of Harry’s subscribers. There’s a reply to the comment from one of Louis' subs that reads, _Why don’t you get off his video then and keep watching videos about how try to be pretty or smth !_

He can’t help but chuckle at that, heart warming at the way each negative comment has at least three replies defending him. He keeps scrolling for a while, giving a few comments a cheeky little thumbs up if they’re especially horrendous. 

He moves on to Twitter next, where things get marginally weirder. His newsfeed is full of tweets about someone called Larry, and that apparently everyone is trying to ship him somewhere. There are a good amount of people though, mostly his hardcore gamer fans and ones with little crushes on him, that are screaming about how this Larry guy is gross. 

Fifteen minutes of scrolling tells Louis that Larry Stylinson isn’t a person, but instead a combination of his and Harry’s names. The people that are claiming to ‘ship it’ are apparently rooting for them to get together, which. Okay.

He searches Harry’s name to see if Harry is experiencing the same flood of ‘shippers’ that he is, and finds that people are bombarding him just the same. Harry hasn’t addressed it or anything, though, so Louis decides that he won’t either. He logs out and shuts his computer, deciding to stay away from social media for a little while in hopes that this thing will stop as quickly as it started.

But it doesn’t stop. Over the next few days, things keep building, people keep taking sides, and the whole thing becomes completely and utterly ridiculous. The fans have labelled themselves ‘Larries’ and ‘Antis’, people that want them to be in a relationship or don’t, respectively.

Harry still hasn’t tweeted about it and so neither has Louis, because maybe it won’t become a thing if they don’t make it a thing. Maybe the whole idea makes Harry as uncomfortable as it makes Louis.

The thing is, though, Louis isn’t even really sure that he is uncomfortable. Along with the cute little stories people keep making up about them getting together, they also photoshop pictures of them together and, well. It’s kind of nice.

Louis' never been shipped with anyone before, hasn’t even really been in a relationship since before his YouTube career took off. He’s been focusing on gaming ever since and, yeah, not the best way to meet people. So to see pictures of himself smiling and laughing and sometimes even kissing someone that is (regretfully) not bad looking, it makes him kind of… want. 

He knows it’s never going to happen, though. As nice as it is to engage in some indirect banter and maybe do some late night searches for ‘Larry manips’, he knows Harry would never feel the same way. Harry is so clean and gentle and soft and probably smells so nice and washes his hair like, every day or something equally as unobtainable and Louis just. He isn’t that. He’ll never be that, and Harry would probably laugh right in his face if he ever knew that Louis even thought things like that. 

It doesn’t make his chest ache any less when he gets into bed alone at night, though, doesn’t make the pillow he cuddles up to any less cold in his arms. He can’t believe he’s letting this eat away at him like he is but he knows he’s going to have to do something about it soon, and he doesn’t even know what.

*

He wakes up early Sunday afternoon, just after two. It’s a bit later than he usually lets himself sleep in but he was up late last night looking at pictures of himself holding hands with Harry, and drawings of the two of them wrapped up in each other on a couch. He can’t be bothered to get out of bed and so he just reaches for his laptop, propping his head up just enough that he can see the screen and logging onto Twitter.

People are already going mad, gifs and stills of Harry’s new video filling up his newsfeed. When Louis finds a link to watch the video he finds it’s only been up for about thirty minutes. It’s a monthly favorites video and there’s apparently a dig at Louis somewhere in it, but Louis finds himself zoned out staring at Harry’s mouth until he actually hears his name.

He has to go back about thirty seconds to hear what Harry even said about him, pretending there isn’t a blush high on his cheeks at the fact he’d gotten distracted just staring at the guy.

“So the next thing I’ve been loving recently is this little at-home laser hair remover,” Harry says, holding the device up to the camera. It’s about as big as his hand, white with a tiny blue label. “It’s so simple to use: you just shave or wax the area you’re working with and then turn this on, and run it over the area. It zaps little flashes of light on your skin and weakens the follicles, so the hair grows back much slower,” he explains, turning the device on and running it over the smooth part of his arm to show the camera the flashes of light it produces.

Louis is mesmerised again, enraptured by Harry’s slow, deep voice and the way he can make a laser hair removal tool seem like the best thing since sliced bread. Harry nods and smiles, turning it off again and putting it down.

“So, yeah, pretty cool. You can use it anywhere on your body, as well.” He smirks, eyes glinting at the camera. “Louis Tomlinson, if you’re watching, you could use this on that little ferret on your upper lip,” he hums, chuckling at his own joke. Louis brings his hand up to his face so quickly he almost slaps himself, running his fingers over his beard. Harry moves on to the next product and Louis pauses the video, a little hurt.

His facial hair is getting a bit long, yeah, could use a shave. That doesn’t mean Harry had to call him out on it in front of- Louis mouses over Harry’s channel- _nine million_ subscribers. Louis huffs out a breath and closes his laptop, pushing his covers off and stomping into the bathroom. He mutters angrily to himself as he slathers shaving cream over his face and wets his razor, shaving himself clean.

He looks up at himself in the mirror when he’s done, staring into his own eyes. There’s a little spot of blood on his cheek where he’s nicked himself, and he presses his thumb against the cut harshly while he hangs his head. He can’t believe himself. He just shaved off the beard he’s been working on for months for someone he’s never even spoken to.

Fuck him. He’s got a crush.

*

He decides to continue a game he started on his channel a while ago, mostly because he’s stuck on this one part of The Last of Us and he needs to upload something today, which means he needs something he can do quickly.

“What’s up you guys, it’s Louis,” he grins at the camera. He hopes that nobody puts two and two together and realizes that he shaved his entire face an hour ago for Harry fucking Styles. He knows that a good amount of his subs only subscribe because they think he’s cute, and he knows they like it when he’s clean shaven and his hair is all soft, like it is today. Usually he can’t be bothered what they think, but today he wants people to make of him. It has nothing to do with Harry.

“Today we’re continuing with Outlast, mostly because I haven’t been able to make progress with Last of Us and I’m a lazy son of a bitch. Anyways, here we go!”

He unpauses the game at the part he left off at the last time he played, which was a few months ago. He’s confused for a moment what his objective is but once he remembers, he’s good, playing with ease and mastering every move he has to make.

The game centers around a journalist who breaks into an abandoned mental asylum for an inside scoop, and accidentally gets caught up with an evil priest who is torturing and conducting horrible experiments on all of the patients. There’s a lot of gore, a lot of foul language, and a lot of nudity, which is definitely Louis's kind of game.

He still shrieks like a little girl whenever there’s a jumpscare, hiding behind his XBox controller until the threat passes. He spends a lot of the video jumping and swearing and claiming that he fucking hates this game, because it really is quite scary.

There’s some kind of giant mutant after him at the moment, completely naked and wielding a large wooden club. The only options in the game are to run or hide, no fighting, so Louis has his character jump into an empty locker and peer out the tiny slits at the huge creature.

“Jesus, he’s ugly,” he mutters to himself, leaning closer to his screen to get a good look at the thing. It looks in his direction and Louis shudders, zooming in on it with the camcorder his character is armed with. “Looks a bit like Harry Styles, I reckon,” he mutters, smirking to himself. “But with much, _much_ less hair. Tiny penis, though, shame. I expected Harry to be packing a bit more,” he hums, tilting his head like he’s examining the monster’s dick.

It’s not a full second later that the monster tears open the locker door and drags him out, though, and Louis shrieks as he presses all the buttons on the controller, trying to get away. Ultimately, the thing kills him, and Louis sighs as he’s put back to his last checkpoint.

“I think that’s about all my heart can handle for this week, guys, this game is going to give me a stroke. Anyway, thank you for watching, as always, hope you enjoyed!” He finishes up his usual outro and then turns the camera off, uploading it all onto his computer to start editing. He’s sure to leave the bit about Harry’s dick in, because if Harry’s like any other guy, he won’t appreciate that one bit. 

The video is ready to be uploaded about half an hour later and Louis tweets to let everyone know once it’s processing. He gives a final tweet with the link to watch once the video is live and then closes Twitter, signing out of everything like he always does after a video goes up. He gives himself 24 hours after a video before he checks social media as a rule, that way he doesn’t sit around reading comment after comment as they come in. 

He makes himself some pot noodles and takes them to bed, curling up with his laptop and a movie on Netflix. He falls asleep like that in his sad little cocoon, the lights still on in the kitchen and the film still playing on his laptop.

*

He wakes up to utter pandemonium. Apparently, everyone and their brother took his comment about Harry the wrong way.

Instead of focusing on his glorious dig at Harry’s dick size, everyone is much more concerned that Louis apparently thinks about Harry’s dick enough to have any misconceptions about it. Louis is mortified because, while he does think about Harry’s dick a good bit, yes, he doesn’t need everyone talking about it.

He spends the day moping about it, praying to whoever that Harry doesn’t think that was what he meant by it. He’s already hopeless with the Harry situation, he doesn’t need for it to get any worse.

He goes to lunch with his friend Liam, who is a daily vlogger, to try and show everyone that he’s cool and casual and not ready to climb under the nearest rock and let it press him to death.

Liam is big into the health and fitness bullshit and takes Louis to some weird hipster place in the city. He records the whole time, like he always does, but Louis is used to it. Liam wouldn’t be Liam without a Canon in his hand and a smile plastered on his face.

He feels a bit bad by the end of the day, though, because Liam is going to have a lot of editing to do. Everywhere they went, at least one person came up to Louis to ask about him and Harry. Louis would smile tightly every time and say he’s never even talked directly to the guy and send the fan away with a picture or something, and then turn to Liam and mutter for him to cut that bit out before he posted it.

Even Liam turns off the camera for a bit and asks if Louis really does have a thing for Harry. Because the camera is off, and only because the camera off, Louis allows himself to nod. Liam takes that without question and Louis is so, so grateful to have a friend that doesn’t dig into his private life like everyone else does, and when Liam drops him off at home later he sends him a quick text to say thank you, something he never does.

Liam answers him with a smiley face, and then a few minutes later texts him to ask if he’s thought any more about Harry’s dick. Louis tells him to go fuck himself and goes to his computer, popping his headphones in and turning his camera on and finishing Last of Us.

It takes him a few hours and he’s wiped by the end of it, saving all of it onto the computer to edit later and then going straight to bed. He falls into his now nightly routine of searching for new pictures people have made of him and Harry. He tells himself it’s to get his mind off the way the game ended, to forget about Joel and Ellie and the shittiest ending to the greatest game. 

He stumbles upon a drawing of himself sucking Harry off and promptly decides it’s time to go to sleep, turning his phone off and stuffing his head under his pillow in hopes that he’ll suffocate in his sleep.

*

A week later, things are relatively quiet. Too quiet. 

Harry comes out with a new video talking about his favorite ways to destress and relax at home, and he doesn’t utter a single thing about Louis. Louis still watches the video all the way through twice, just to make sure, and ends up with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Did his comment about Harry’s dick really get to him? Did Louis go too far and make him uncomfortable? He can’t imagine why else Harry wouldn’t even mention it. It’s not like he doesn’t know; Louis's sure he gets just as many tweets and comments about Louis as Louis does about him. Plus, it’s all any of their ‘shippers’ have been able to talk about for days. Louis pushes it out of his brain before he can drive himself crazy over it, already convinced that Harry hates him now and they’re never going to have a chance that they never would have had in the first place.

Louis finally manages to pull himself out of bed and into the shower, because he’s got his bi weekly live show to do in an hour and he isn’t too keen on looking like he just crawled out of a sewer for it.

He spends a little too long in the shower continuing his moping about Harry, standing with his head down under the water and letting all of his wet hair hang in his face until he remembers that he needed to shower for a reason. He speeds it up then, actually washing his hair and body and getting out of the shower quickly.

His hair is still a little damp when he sits down in front of his desktop three minutes after he was meant to go live. His fans have learned to expect him to be a little late though, and he knows they won’t mind. 

He hits the button to go live and waits for it to start up, making faces at his webcam until people in the chat section start reacting and he knows they can see him.

“Hey guys!” He chirps, waving at his computer. Already he sees a lot of comments about Harry and the whole Larry thing, but he’s going to try his damnedest to ignore it. 

“Hope you guys haven’t missed me too much since my last liveshow, feels like it was ages ago. Two weeks is a long time!” He hums, watching the chat blow up with messages about how much everyone missed him. “I’ll be at VidCon the weekend after next, if any of you are going. If you’re not going, you should go, because it’s tons of fun and, like, I’ll be there,” he says, like that’s the only reason they need to purchase a ticket.

He always feels a bit weird doing live shows, because he’s alone in his house having a one sided conversation with a computer. It’s different than filming a video, because then he has headphones in and is immersed in the game he’s playing, but now he’s just talking to himself, waiting the few second delay for answers and moving on.

“I don’t have too much to talk about this week, really. What do you guys want to talk about?” He realizes his mistake as soon as the words are out of his mouth, even before the comments start popping up.

The majority of them just say LARRY with any number of exclamation points, and a few of them also include something about Harry’s dick and a lot of winky face emojis. He dutifully ignores those comments and looks for the very few that aren’t about Harry, spotting one about gaming.

“ _Which game is your favorite that you’ve played so far?_ ” He reads aloud, humming softly to himself and shifting back and forth in his desk chair while he thinks about it. “Actually, it’s one I haven’t uploaded yet. I finished it a while ago, but I’m gonna wait until I finish all the series I have going before I post it. It’s called Until Dawn,” he explains, eyes still on the chat. It appears no one cares about the game he’s talking about, still sending comment after comment about Larry. Louis is starting to get annoyed, because he came here to talk about his gaming channel and his life or whatever, not about Harry or Harry’s dick.

He’s able to ignore it for a few moments longer before he snaps, because he asks people to ask him some questions and the only thing he sees are comments about Larry. He’s all done with this, really, because it’s all he’s been able to think about for weeks now and all these people he doesn’t even know are saying some pretty graphic things now and Harry’s already moved on and Louis is done.

“Listen,” he snaps finally, glaring at the webcam. “Stop with the whole Harry thing. It’s not funny anymore. Larry is the biggest load of _bullshit_ I have ever heard,” he spits. He’s probably being a bit harsh, but he’s had more than enough. “You’re all fucking delusional and it’s gone too far.”

He loses a substantial amount of viewers in the next few minutes, but it doesn’t deter him. Good. Maybe now the obnoxious messages will stop. 

Except they don’t stop. People start talking like he can’t see what they’re saying, sending messages in the chat that they can’t believe he just said that. He sees considerably more questions about his channel and some other things, but he finds that before long he’s too annoyed to go on.

“Well, I think I’m gonna wrap it up now,” he sighs. He cringes when he sees he’s only been on air for a little over half an hour, but it’s too late to go back now. “Sorry this is so short but, uh, I’m a busy guy so, ya know. I’ll see you guys next week on YouTube, and the week after that back here! Bye!”

He clicks to stop broadcasting and closes out of the website, making sure no one can see him anymore before he drops his head down onto the desk quite hard. He whimpers in pain when his forehead makes contact with the wood, picking his head up slowly and rubbing at the spot.

Great, now not only has he completely turned Harry off from their harmless banter, he’s also offended a good amount of his own fans. He goes on Twitter to check on the damage, seeing that a lot of people are just hurt that he was so rude about it.

He probably shouldn’t have called them delusional, yes, but he can’t really fault himself for shutting it down. Except that when he goes to bed that night, there’s an austere lack of new fan art about him and Harry, and there are no new cute little stories about them that have been screenshotted from Tumblr. Louis falls asleep hoping that maybe at least Harry is happy that he finally shut the thing down, but wondering what might have ever happened with it if he didn’t.

*

“Hi everyone, Harry here!”

Louis slumps in his seat and sighs as Harry goes through his cute little intro, admittedly drooling over the amount of Harry’s chest he can see where Harry hadn’t bothered to do up the top four buttons of his shirt. He’s in his kitchen for this video, which is as bright and cheery and neat as the rest of him. Louis peaks into his own kitchen and cringes; there are pots on the stove that have been there for days and almost every cupboard door is left hanging open, dishes and plates stacked messily inside.

“This week I’m gonna be showing you my top three favorite smoothie recipes. The first one is for all you sweet toothed people out there, a cheeky little banana and cocoa smoothie.”

Louis looks back to the video playing on his desktop and finds himself immersed in the smoothie recipe, watching Harry’s big hands mess about with a full cup of yoghurt and a frozen banana. He doesn’t even know why he’s watching this really, hasn’t heard anything about it regarding himself or anything Harry said. He saw the link when he opened Twitter and just clicked it, because he’s weak and self indulgent and Harry probably hates him but that doesn’t mean Louis shouldn’t be able to watch him make three different smoothies.

The finished product is a light brown, thick looking smoothie, and Harry hums in contentment when he pops a straw into the glass and takes a sip. Louis determinedly does not watch his lips, staring firmly at his bright eyes.

“Absolutely delicious, super healthy, and easy to make. What more could you ask?” Harry grins. Louis, for one, has absolutely no idea what more one could ask. “The next smoothie I’m gonna show you is about as green as they come, and you’re gonna need some spinach, some kale, and whatever flavor green juice you prefer.”

Louis makes a face and zones out for this one, because he’s sure he’s never going to need this information. He watches Harry’s hands again as he works, admiring how gracefully his long, skinny fingers move. Louis wants to see them in a different kind of action, preferably one involving his own bum, but he’s going to save that thought for another day.

“And, blend it all up, and you’re done,” Harry concludes the second smoothie, pouring it into a tall glass like he did with the first and popping in a new straw. He takes a sip and nods at the camera, swallowing the mouthful and smiling. “Love that one. I make that one for myself almost every day,” he admits, shrugging and putting the glass down next to the other completed smoothie.

“Okay, the last smoothie I’m going to show you is quite fruity, and very, very tasty. This one is really good for an early afternoon snack, because it’s full of energy and mood boosters,” Harry explains, gathering the ingredients while he talks. Louis wonders if Harry is constantly on mood boosters, or at least always in his videos, because he seems endlessly effervescent.

Louis watches as Harry cuts up and peels a variety of different fruits and a few vegetables, dropping them all into the blender. He pulls out some kind of powder that he claims can be bought at any market and raves about how good it is for your energy levels and he’s even got Louis considering giving it a try, until Louis remembers that he hates that kind of healthy bullshit and would rather be a cranky little bitch the rest of his life than to stoop so low as to use energy-boosting super-powder.

“And there you have it,” Harry hums, pouring the smoothie into one of his pretty glasses and putting in another new straw. He takes a long sip and then grins widely at the camera, setting the glass down with a little too much excitement. “I feel energetic already. Love that one. It can really help you out in the streets or in the sheets, you know, if you tend to _think about that kind of thing_.”

He seems to know it’s a terrible pun as soon as he’s said it, but he doesn’t let it deter him. Louis feels like he’s going to shrivel up and blow away when Harry laughs and barrels on.

“That was horrible. I’ve been thinking that up for two weeks now and that was the best I could do. Oh well. If you liked this video please give it a like, comment and subscribe…”

Louis tunes out the rest of Harry’s outro, sinking down in his desk chair as a mixture of mortification and relief settles in his stomach. So Harry doesn’t hate him after all, he was just thinking of a comeback. On the downside, though, he does think that Louis thinks about his dick, which.. fine. Louis will take it.

He feels a bit guilty now for going off at the fans last week, because he knows it’s all just good fun. He’s not Louis Tomlinson if he’s not stubborn as hell, though, and he doesn’t see himself apologizing in the near future. 

He puts his computer to sleep and goes to the kitchen to see if he has any bananas, because Liam did his shopping for him last week to make up for a lost bet and that definitely seems like the kind of thing he would buy in hopes that Louis would start taking care of himself. To his surprise he finds a bunch of only slightly brownish bananas and he doesn’t realize what he’s doing until after he’s put one in the freezer, furrowing his eyebrows at himself. Harry’s first smoothie looked good, okay, Louis kind of wants to try it. It’s because he’s got a major thing for chocolate, though, and not because of Harry. He tells himself that a few times and then slams the freezer door shut, because it is about Harry and he’ll never get over it.

*

Louis sits himself down on his bed with a huff, looking at the mirror on the back of his door to make sure his hair isn’t a mess. He’s got the camera set up in front of him on a tripod and he even put on a nice, solid black t-shirt, instead of his hole-filled and stained hoodie. He made his bed and pushed all the clutter out of view of the camera and opened the shades all the way to let in some natural light, trying to look like he lives in some semblance of cleanliness.

“What’s up you guys, it’s Louis,” he grins at the camera, clapping his hands together in front of him. “I figured this morning, you know, I never really just sit down and talk to you guys like a lot of other YouTubers do, and I want to do that today, because I want you guys to get to know me,” he explains, before his expression shifts and he rolls his eyes. “And, yeah, okay, I haven’t made any progress with Outlast and I finished Last of Us last week. So instead of gaming today, I took to Twitter and asked you guys to ask me some questions, and I’m gonna answer some of them for you here,” he hums, picking up his phone off the mattress beside his lap and opening up Twitter.

He tweeted to ask people to send questions about an hour ago, and he’s got quite the selection by now. A lot of the tweets have to do with Larry and he scrolls right by them, looking for the innocent ones.

“Gabby @loupsandhirry wants to know _if you could be any character from any video game, who would you be?_ ” He stops and ponders for a few moments, stroking his chin with his thumb and forefinger. “That’s a good question, Gabby. I think I’d have to go with Joel from Last of Us, even though I don’t agree with what he did at the end of the game. Yeah, I’d be him, and I’d do everything the same except I’d come up with something different to tell Ellie because that was complete shit. Anyways,” he hums, looking for another question. 

“Dawn @stripperlouis, interesting handle, I must say, wants to know _who is your hero?_ Going straight for the deep stuff, Dawn, I like it. I think my hero is probably David Beckham, to be honest. Don’t think I even need to explain that one. The guy is a legend. Alright, moving on,” he chuckles, shrugging and scrolling through a few more tweets before he finds another good one.

“Tanisha @harrylikeslouisbutt asks _who is your favorite YouTuber?_ I have to admit, I’m currently obsessed with Harry,” he pauses for dramatic effect, smirking at the camera, “wroetoshaw. He’s a sick gamer,” he says, nodding enthusiastically. He knows the fans will freak out about that one, and decides to leave it in.

“Christina @what-happened-in-wellington asks _if you were an animal, what animal would you be?_ A lion, no question,” he says immediately, trying to remain serious but letting a small smile break through. “Great hair, very stealthy, very tough. I’d love to be a lion. I think I’d have a sick roar,” he decides, taking a deep breath and tilting his head back to let out the loudest roar he can manage. “Sick,” he concludes, nodding at the camera and laughing as he looks at his phone to find the next question.

“Jass @secretlarryrendezvous says _what is your ass to waist ratio?_ My question is, why are you all so obsessed with my ass? The people want what the people want, I suppose,” he sighs, standing up from the bed and turning around so show the camera his bum. He’s wearing joggers that are quite form-fitting, and his shirt hugs hips just enough to show the curve of his back into his ass. “Where is my waist, here? I think Lottie told me once that it’s here,” he hums, cupping his hands just under his ribs and sliding his palms down to his ass. “Can’t believe I just did that on camera,” he laughs, shaking his head as he sits back down.

“Juliet @louismytinyson wants to know _how good are you at twerking?_ Jesus, well, I suppose I’ve already showed off my bum to the world, a bit of twerking won’t hurt, will it?” He rolls his eyes and grins as he stands up, turning sideways to the camera and getting into a shallow squat. “I’m not exactly sure the best technique, so I’m just gonna go for it,” he shrugs, rocking his hips a few times experimentally before getting into a rhythm. He’ll edit in some raunchy song later when he edits it, but for now he just hums a little tune to dance to. He ends up just thrusting into the air a few times and sticking his ass out before he can’t continue, laughing too hard to even stand up straight. 

“That is absolutely enough of that,” he decides, sitting back down on the bed and catching his breath. “Alright, let’s find another tweet, here,” he hums, mostly to himself, before the smile drops from his face and he sits up a little straighter. 

“Harry @Harry_Styles has sent me a question,” he says, moderately surprised. He feels his cheeks heating up at the nature of the question, but he knows everyone will have seen the tweet by the time this video goes up and he’ll look like a pussy if he avoids it, so he sighs and gets on with it. “ _Favorite position in bed?_ Even sent a little winky face, cheeky. Seems I’m not the only one thinking about other people’s penises, now am I?” He hums, waggling his eyebrows at the camera and smirking before moving on to the next question.

“Alright, this is gonna be the last question, I think. Danielle @shadylourry wants to know _do you prefer rimming or being rimmed?_ ” Louis can’t stop the blush that blooms high on his cheeks at that, shaking his head at the ground and then looking up at the camera. “Alright, well, this Q and A just got worse and worse as it went on, didn’t it?” He shakes his head again and puts his phone down beside him, winking at the camera while he mouths the latter. 

“And with that, I think this video is over. If you liked it, please give it a thumbs up, leave a comment below, and subscribe if you haven’t already! See you next week!” He says cheerfully, reaching out to turn the camera off. 

He sighs as he collapses back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling and asking himself if he’s really going to post that video. He ultimately decides that yes, he is, because not only does he get to show off his ass and body, he also gets to have a bit more banter with Harry. All's right with the world, he supposes.

*

The feedback on his video the next day is incredible. His Twitter newsfeed is full of gifs and stills of himself trying to twerk, or calling Harry out on being a perv. People are going crazy about the revival of Larry, trying to call bullshit on Louis for calling bullshit in the first place. Harry hasn’t tweeted since he tweeted Louis, but he has followed him, which is new. Before now they hadn’t followed or subscribed to each other, and when Louis checks YouTube, he finds that Harry hasn’t subscribed, but he did favorite Louis's Q and A. 

Louis doesn’t quite know how to feel about it. He isn’t sure if they’re flirting, but it sure feels like it. He has no idea what Harry’s plans are though, if he has any, and he doesn’t like not knowing what’s going to happen with things like this. He’s quick to fall and quick to get hurt, usually, and he thinks that Harry Styles probably has the capacity to break his little heart. 

*

Louis wakes up before 9:00am the following Saturday morning, and he’s not bloody happy about it.

His phone is ringing loudly on his bedside table and Louis feels like throwing it out the window, really, because it’s 8:52 in the morning on _Saturday_ and whoever is calling must have a death wish.

“‘Lo?” He answers, not bothering to even sit up. He’s still sprawled on his stomach and buried under the covers, the side of his face pressed into his pillow.

“Louis,” says a female voice, and Louis sighs. “Wake up. Now.”

“Lottie,” he whines, rolling around a bit on his bed like a child. “Do you know what fucking time it is?”

“Time to get your ass out of bed,” she bites back, and Louis whimpers. “Listen, you’re not going to regret this. Watch Harry’s latest video,” she demands.

“Why on Earth would I do that,” Louis sighs, laying on his back now with the sheets tangled in his legs. 

“Oh, hush, don’t pretend like you don’t watch every video he makes the day it’s released,” she scoffs.

“I don’t!” Louis lies, sitting up now. “I don’t subscribe to him, nor do I ever go out of my way to watch his dumb videos.”

“Louis, your snap story the other day was a picture of the same smoothie Harry just uploaded a recipe for literally a few hours prior. I know you watch his videos.”

“How did you- okay, fine, I do. But just so I know if he’s talking shit!” He tries. He can almost hear the unimpressed look on Lottie’s face.

“Okay, big guy. Just watch the video, okay?” She says, and then hangs up on him. Which, really is quite rude. She is the one that called him at the ass crack of dawn and forced him to watch a dumb video and then has the _nerve_ to hang up on him. Louis thinks he might be a little dramatic this morning.

He reaches for his laptop and opens it carelessly, typing in his password and opening YouTube as soon as it loads. He searches for Harry’s channel and clicks on his newest video, which is called _Some Announcements!!!_

He turns the volume up and lays back down, listening to Harry’s video instead of watching it. It’s too early for the brightness of his laptop screen, even turned all the way down.

“-going to be featured in Sephora’s new line of skin care adverts, which is insane! I wouldn’t be able to have done any of this without you guys, so thank you so much,” Harry is saying. Louis can’t imagine why Lottie wanted him to watch this video so desperately, because he hardly cares about Harry being featured in some makeup advert.

“One more announcement before I go,” Harry continues a moment later, his voice light and happy. Louis thinks he could fall right back to sleep just listening to him talk for a little while, no matter about what. Harry could be reading him a Stephen King novel and Louis thinks he’d be out like a light, Harry’s voice is so calming. “If you’re going to be at VidCon this weekend, make sure to stop by my table! I just confirmed with them yesterday that I’ll be making an appearance, so definitely come say hi and get some pictures if you’re gonna be there!”

Louis is just on the brink of sleep when his eyes snap open, staring at the laptop even though it makes his eyes burn and water.

Harry is going to be at VidCon this weekend. _Louis_ is going to VidCon this weekend.

He knows there’s a good chance they won’t run into each other, because it’s hard to see anyone at VidCon unless you’re really looking for them. But just the thought that he’ll be there, that they’ll be in the same building, is enough to set butterflies off in Louis's stomach. The guy Louis has been lusting over for weeks now is going to be literally in the same vicinity as him for an entire weekend, and Louis thinks he’s going to be sick.

He sits up again and scrambles for his phone, grabbing it and unlocking it quickly to text Lottie.

_To Lottie: OMG_

_From Lottie: Told you!_

_To Lottie: LOTTIE_

_To Lottie: WHAT AM I GONNA TO DO_

_From Lottie: Make out with him and get it over with???_

Louis huffs in frustration and drops his phone on the bed, running his hands through his hair a few times. He decides that Lottie must want him to die, and she promptly becomes the worst sister ever. He’ll have to tell Fizzy the good news next time he sees her: She's his new favorite. 

He realizes for the second time that morning that he’s being outrageously dramatic, but he can’t help it. This is _Harry_ he’s talking about. _Harry Styles_. With the hair and the face and the dimples and the nipples and the legs and god Louis is so, so screwed if he runs into him at VidCon.

Suddenly, a week feels like the longest he’s ever had to wait for anything.

*

When Thursday finally rolls around, Louis is more than ready to accidentally maybe run into Harry at VidCon. His flight to California was yesterday and he’d woken up much earlier than he would’ve liked to in the hotel this morning. He took his time in the shower and cleaned up his facial hair and everything, leaving himself with a nice bit of stubble and clean, soft hair. He has Lottie coming over in half an hour to help him sculpt his hair into that soft quiff thing she tried on him once, and he picks out his best jeans and least wrinkled t-shirt from his suitcase.

He feels pretty good by the time he has to head to the convention, his hair all done up and his clothes nicely arranged. He gets to his panel a bit early and makes sure the selection of markers he was given for signing autographs all work, deciding that his favorite is the dark blue and keeping that one close. 

The doors open shortly after and fans start streaming in, some of them dressed up and some of them decked out in merch from their favorite YouTuber. Louis doesn’t get quite as many visitors as some of the other YouTubers, he knows, but a good few fans come over for pictures and autographs and a little chat, if there’s time. Tyler fucking Oakley is at the panel across from him and he knows that PewDiePie is here somewhere as well, so it makes sense that he only sees a few hundred people all day. Everyone he meets is nice to him, though, and only a few blushing fangirls ask if he’s run into Harry yet.

Louis kind of understands the look of mild disappointment on their faces when he says that no, he hasn’t met Harry yet, because as time goes on he thinks he’d quite like to run into him as well. He knows he’s here but he doesn’t know where his panel is or what time his events are scheduled, and he doesn’t even know if they are in the same general area.

There’s a big break in the number of fans in the room when PewDiePie takes the stage, and Louis decides to take the time to wander around a bit and try to meet some people. 

He thinks going to have a look at the schedule to see where Harry is right now is a bit low, so he meanders around the convention center for a while with hopes of just running into someone. Everyone seems to be busy, though a few acquaintances he's made over the years stop and say hello.

Mamrie Hart runs over and smacks his ass and he talks to her for a bit, making plans to film an episode of You Deserve a Drink next time she's in London. He gets to have a little chat with Markiplier before he's scheduled for a meet and greet in the next room, and Louis is left all by himself again. 

He decides a trip to the toilets won't hurt before he heads back to his own panel, because he's had more than a few of those free little bottles of water and he's got to be at his panel for a few more hours. There's only one other person in the bathroom when Louis goes in and Louis pays him no mind, stepping up to a urinal that's a few over from where the other guy is. 

He does his business and zips up, but when he turns to go to the sinks he steps smack into the other guy, who appears to be on the same path of travel. 

"Shit, sorry mate, didn't know you'd be there," he apologizes, taking a step back and waiting for the guy to move. He looks up when he doesn't, though, and sees none other than Harry Styles looking down at him. 

"It's you," Harry says, and Louis feels like his heart falls right to his cock. Harry's voice is even deeper in person and he's so, so pretty, Louis can't help but stare. 

"Fuck, you're tall," he comments eloquently, taking another step back so he doesn't have to crane his neck back so far to look up at Harry. He's not that tall, but tall enough that Louis feels quite small standing in front of him. 

They both just kind of stare at each other for a moment, as if realizing that the other is actually real. 

"I hate you," they both say at the same time. Louis blinks in surprise and Harry takes a step toward him, staring down at him intensely for a moment. They both burst into a fit of giggles a second later, stepping back away from each other and moving to the sinks at the same time without looking at each other. 

They wash their hands in silence, both of them being very thorough in order to take up time. Louis likes the heat of Harry's body so close to his side, and he finds he really doesn't want to go back to his panel now. 

"Sorry about the shower comment," Harry finally breaks the silence, looking at Louis in the mirror. "You um, you actually smell quite nice."

Louis looks at his reflection and then looks over at him, a small smile breaking over his features. "Thank you. You don't look like a zombie," he says. Harry lets out that pretty laugh again and Louis smiles like an idiot, watching Harry's dimple form in real time. 

Harry is long and slender and gorgeous, with soft little hips and meaty, yet thin little thighs. His black skinny jeans look painted on and he’s got on a red silk shirt with little black birds patterned all over, the top few buttons undone to show off his smooth, tattooed chest. Louis kind of wants to bite into the birds inked below his collar bones, wants to leave a bruise where Harry’s incredible jaw hinges next to his ear.

Harry seems to be having similar thoughts, which is promising. He’s looking at Louis like he can hardly believe he’s real. Louis knows the feeling.

Suddenly it feels like they’re a lot closer than they were a few minutes ago, but Louis doesn’t make any move to back up. His eyes fall on Harry’s lips and he takes a slow breath, letting his eyes slowly travel back up to look at Harry’s.

“Looks like that coconut lip balm you recommended the other week really works,” he comments offhandedly, biting his lip as Harry licks his own.

“Can I kiss you?” He finally asks. Louis just nods without a shadow of a doubt and Harry is right there, and he lets his eyes fall closed as their lips meet. Everything shifts and then Louis feels the edge of the sink pressing against his lower back, Harry’s hands finding his hips. Louis lets his hands rest against Harry’s chest, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips. He can’t help but apply a little pressure, fingers making little divots in the skin.

Harry breaks the kiss after a few minutes but makes no move to step back, not that Louis would let him if he tried.

“Would you, um, do you wanna come back to my hotel room tonight? After this whole thing is over?” He asks. Louis doesn’t have a panel tomorrow, and doesn’t have any plans for after the convention today, and has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from jumping up and down in excitement.

“Yeah, okay,” he hums, cocking his head a little to the left and smiling at Harry. Harry smiles back and squeezes his hips a little, and then the pressure is gone and Louis feels cold as Harry steps away.

“I have to get back to my panel,” Harry explains, pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the door.

“Yeah, yeah so do I,” Louis says, turning to look in the mirror to make sure his hair is okay, even though Harry didn’t touch it.

They walk out side by side but they have to separate soon enough, because Louis is on one side of the convention center and Harry is on the other. Harry bids him farewell with a pretty smile and a wink and Louis walks all the way back to his panel on shaky knees.

Just as he’s going to sit down someone kicks at the back of his knee and he almost goes tumbling down, catching himself on the edge of the table and whipping around to beat the shit out of whoever almost just took him down in front of the whole convention. He relaxes when he sees it’s just Lottie, even though her eyes are wild and she looks like she just ran here from the other side of California.

“I saw you!” She accuses, poking a sharp fingernail into his chest. 

“Ow,” Louis complains, rubbing over the spot gently. “Saw me do what?”

“Walk out of the bathroom with Harry. Bloody. Styles,” she grunts, punctuating each word with a swift kick to Louis’ shin.

“Lottie, fuck off,” he huffs, trying to kick her back and just moving to stand on the other side of his chair when she easily blocks him.

“Did you talk to him? Obviously you talked to him. What did he say? Does he actually hate you?” She questions, giving up on trying to hurt him and instead just looking frantic, like she can’t believe her brother fraternized with Harry Styles.

“No he doesn’t hate me, he-” he stops himself, feeling for some reason like he shouldn’t tell his little sister that he’s most likely going to fuck Harry Styles tonight. “He told me I smell good. And I told him he doesn’t look like a zombie. That’s all,” he shrugs. Lottie looks suspicious but she gives up, leaving him with one last punch to the bicep before she sets off back to her own panel.

Louis sighs and rubs at his bicep as he sits back down, drawing dicks on the table in front of himself until people start coming around again. He signs more autographs and takes more pictures and answers more questions and when it’s all finally over, all he wants is pizza and some more kisses from Harry.

*

It isn’t until after he’s gone back to the hotel and showered and put on some more comfy clothes that he realizes he has no idea where Harry’s room is and no way of contacting him.

He flops down on his bed with his hair still damp and opens Twitter, searching for Harry’s account and finally following him back. He opens a new DM and sends him a message, asking where his room is and when he should come.

_418, and you can come whenever ;)_

Louis rolls his eyes and answers on my way, rolling off the bed and grabbing his key card before heading out the door. He has to go up a floor and down the hallway a bit to get to Harry’s room, knocking gently on the door. Harry doesn’t answer right away and so Louis starts drumming a little beat with his knuckles, dancing to his own tune and humming softly as he looks around, making sure there’s no one else in the hallway.

Harry opens the door after a moment with a wide grin on his face, and Louis lets his hands fall to his sides. He can’t help but blush a little at the way Harry is smiling at him, letting himself smile back from under his fringe.

“Nice dancing,” Harry chuckles, stepping aside to let Louis in.

“Watching me through the peephole, were you? Kinky,” Louis hums in response, walking right into Harry’s room and looking around. It looks exactly the same as his own, albeit a little neater, but Louis feels awkward and he doesn’t quite know what to do. “Nice place you’ve got here,” he comments. Harry laughs and Louis feels himself relax a little, kicking his shoes off and turning around to face Harry.

Harry’s smile drops then and Louis feels himself go tense again, watching Harry shake his head. “I’m so sorry, I should have taken you on a date or something. This was so forward of me,” he worries, crossing his arms over his chest insecurely. 

“Oh, no worries. I am a bit hungry, though. How about we order room service and watch a movie or something, and we’ll call it a first date?” The thing is, it’s been so, so long since he’s done this, he doesn’t even know what to do. He used to date, sure, and used to have plenty of casual sex with guys he met in nightclubs. That was years ago, though, and it was before he was such a public figure. And, yeah, maybe he’s only a gamer with a YouTube channel but he feels like he has an image to keep up, and he doesn’t want Harry to go around spreading rumors about how lame he is. 

Harry’s face softens and he nods, reaching up to comb his hair out of his face with his fingers. “That’s a good idea, yeah,” he hums. He reaches out to take Louis’ hand and brings him over to the bed, letting go to gesture to it. “Get comfy, yeah? And pick out a movie on the telly. I’m gonna call down for room service. What do you want to get?”

“Ugh, can we get pizza?” Louis pleads, grabbing a gentle handful of Harry’s t-shirt and leaning his forehead against his chest. “All I’ve wanted since I left the convention center is pizza and if I don’t get it I may cry,” he warns, looking up at Harry and raising his eyebrows.

Harry laughs and nods, eyes twinkling in the artificial light of the room. “Yeah, course. Any specific kind?”

“Pepperoni?”

“A man after my own heart,” Harry sighs, kissing Louis’ forehead and then leaving him alone to go get the menu and the room phone from the desk. Louis climbs onto the bed and nuzzles right into the pile of fluffy pillows, flicking through the movie options on Harry’s TV. None of them are any good, he decides, and settles on pouting at the screen until Harry finishes up on the phone and comes back to the bed.

“Find anything?” He asks, settling in beside Louis and moving a few pillows out of the way to get comfy. Louis huffs and shakes his head, dropping the remote into Harry’s lap.

“No, there’s nothing good,” he sighs, shifting slightly so he can lean over and rest his head on Harry’s shoulder. He literally only met the guy a few hours ago but he feels so comfortable around him already, he wants to skip the movie and marry him, instead. That’s an alarming thought.

“Hm. We could get my laptop and watch Netflix?” Harry offers, and Louis smiles against his shoulder.

“Ah, the old Netflix and chill, then?” He teases, looking up at Harry and waggling his eyebrows.

“I guess so,” Harry chuckles, smiling down at him for a moment before reaching over to the bedside table to take his laptop out of the drawer. He dislodges Louis from his comfy resting place in the process and Louis whines, but he goes quiet and soft when Harry settles back into his position and wraps an arm around Louis’ shoulders to bring him back in.

Louis takes over typing when Harry realizes he only has one arm free now, resting his elbow on Harry’s crotch cheekily while he scrolls through the movie selection. Harry’s hand moves from his shoulder to his waist and Louis clicks a random movie, because something tells him they’re not going to be watching much of it anyway.

The only thing Louis can focus on for the next few minutes is the feeling of Harry’s hand rubbing gently at his hip, and the way he can hear every breath Harry takes where his head is resting on his chest. He’s just about to reach down and move Harry’s restless hand from his waist to his arse when there’s a knock on the door, and he jumps so hard he nearly breaks Harry’s jaw with the back of his head.

“Sorry, sorry, scared me,” he breathes, scrambling up and out of the bed to go get the door. He nicks Harry’s wallet from the dresser and winks at him before he bounces over to the door, opening it up and letting the young woman wheel the cart inside. He pays her with Harry’s money and then sees her out, thanking her nicely.

Harry is sitting up in the bed with a fond smile on his face when Louis returns, letting Louis settle right in his lap with the tray of pizza. Louis keeps the tray in his own lap and settles the laptop in front of them on the bed, taking a piece of pizza and leaning back against Harry’s shoulder to eat it.

Harry reaches into Louis’ lap for a slice and Louis does his best not to get all stiff, remaining cool and relaxed against Harry’s chest. He’s sure that Harry’s dripping grease into his hair but he’s so comfy, he kind of never wants to leave this position.

They polish off the entire pizza in under ten minutes and Harry takes the tray out of Louis’ lap, placing it on the bedside table without a word. He wraps his arms back around Louis’ middle and laces his fingers together just under Louis’ bellybutton, and Louis wonders if Harry can feel his stomach swoop through his t-shirt.

He spends the next twenty minutes just trying not to freak out, and then. And then Harry starts to move his hands. It starts out innocently enough; he unlaces his fingers and lets his hands rest flat against Louis’ tummy, still just under his navel. One starts to droop lower after a few minutes, though, making its way toward Louis’s crotch, until finally Harry’s entire hand is resting hot and heavy over Louis’s dick, which is already half hard in his sweatpants.

Louis lets out a shaky breath when Harry starts palming him for real, unsure if he should just keep pretending like nothing’s happening or if he should just let himself react. He decides to play hard to get, though, taking a deep breath and staying calm even as his cock hardens under Harry’s hand. He keeps his eyes firmly on the screen of Harry’s laptop even though he has no idea what’s happening in the film, isn’t even trying to pay attention.

“So,” Harry finally hums in ear. His breath is low and gravelly, and Louis can feel that Harry is hard too under his bum. “A little birdy told me you like to get rimmed.”

Louis finally lets himself whimper and Harry chuckles lowly in his ear, sending shivers down Louis’ spine.

“If you don’t flip me over and put your tongue in my arse right the fuck now, Styles,” Louis breathes, his voice breaking somewhere in the middle. Harry laughs again and reaches out to push the laptop away, leaving the film playing as he brings his hand back to keep palming Louis’ dick.

“Wanna be face down, then, hm? That the way you like it?” Harry teases, moving his hand down between Louis’s legs to press his fingers against his hole through the cotton of his sweatpants. Louis shivers again and turns his head to press his face into Harry’s neck, rocking his hips down against Harry’s hand.

“P-please, I’ll get you face down next time,” Louis challenges once he’s pulled himself together, biting down on Harry’s neck gently.

“You better,” Harry hums, giving Louis’ hole once last press of his fingers before he moves his hand away and Louis scrambles out of his lap. 

He positions himself face down on the bed and pushes his sweatpants down around his thighs without preamble, revealing both his arse and his dick in one go. He grabs the pillow from behind Harry and lifts his hips to put it there, spreading his legs as wide as his sweatpants will allow and getting comfy. “C’mon, then, don’t have all day,” he mutters, reaching out to claw at Harry’s clothed thigh. 

“I think you do,” Harry argues, smirking as he moves onto his hands and knees and crawls down between Louis’s legs. “This won’t do,” he hums, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Louis’ sweatpants and pulling them all the way off. Louis presses his face into the pillow under his head and lets out a breath that moistens the fabric a bit, feeling exposed and suddenly shy.

“Okay?” Harry asks, clearly noticing Louis’s attempt to hide. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Louis assures, face still pressed into the pillow. “Wanna take my shirt off, too,” he mumbles after a moment, propping himself up a bit and pulling off his t-shirt. He flings it onto the floor and then puts his face back in the pillow, wiggling his ass a little for Harry.

Harry is still fully clothed, he knows, which makes this that much hotter. He feels Harry’s hands settle on his arse and pull his cheeks apart and he whimpers, trying to press his face even deeper into the pillow.

He hasn’t done this in so, so long, but not long enough that he’s forgotten what it’s like. He’s loud during sex, really loud, but he’s especially loud when he’s getting his arse eaten. Something about it just flips a switch in him and he can’t control himself, squirming all around and moaning until his voice goes scratchy and his throat hurts the next morning. 

“Your ass is incredible, god,” Harry groans, kneading it with his hands until Louis’ thighs are trembling. “I was never going to tell you this, but fuck, I had the best wank of my life to that video of you trying to twerk. You’re just so,” he pauses to lean down and give a little kitten lick to Louis’ hole, “hot.”

Louis lets out a low whine and ruts against the pillow under his hips, groaning when Harry goes in to give him another tiny lick. He turns his face to the side and takes a gulp of fresh air, pushing his hips back at the same time.

“Get to it, then. I hate teasing,” he grumbles, and Harry all but dives in. He licks a broad stripe over his hole and then works his tongue around his rim, breaching his hole with just the tip of his tongue and giving Louis just the hint of a stretch, which is enough to drive him absolutely crazy.

He buries his face back into the pillow and whines, pushing his hips back rhythmically to meet Harry’s tongue. Harry catches on quickly enough and pins his hips down with all of his strength, holding him open wide and working his tongue inside slowly.

“Ha- _rry_ ,” he gasps, clawing at his pillow and gripping it tight in his fists, like he wants to rip it. He turns his face again and moans out as Harry finally pushes his tongue inside of him, working his jaw and sucking at Louis’ rim like it’s his only life source.

Louis is reduced to a panting, whimpering mess within minutes, rubbing his face on the pillow and kicking his feet out a little when Harry gets a particularly good spot. He never lasts long when he’s being rimmed, but he’s never been rimmed quite this well, and he thinks his orgasm might already be a near thing.

He tries to focus on his breathing, but even his best efforts just turn into gasping intakes of air and punchy little exhales. Harry wriggles a finger in alongside his tongue and finds Louis’s prostate, and Louis feels his eyes roll back into his head.

“Oh my _god_ ,” he mewls, squirming hard under Harry’s strong grip. Harry just holds him down a little more firmly and Louis loses it, using all of his remaining strength to fight Harry and rut against the pillow underneath his hips. Harry gets a good hold on him and yanks him up so that his dick can no longer get any friction, and that does it. 

Louis, for all he moans and shouts during sex, goes almost completely silent when he comes. He gasps quietly and clenches his fists into the tightest little balls he can, coming untouched all over the pillow under him and clenching hard around Harry’s tongue.

Louis loses track of time, feels like he comes forever, and the next thing he knows he’s on his back on the cool sheets and Harry is hovering over him, staring down at him with what can only be considered the utmost fondness.

“Welcome back,” he teases, smirking so hard that his dimple appears. Louis lazily reaches up to poke at it, smiling to himself.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life,” he yawns, blinking sleepily up at Harry and giving him a little grin. “You’re quite good with that tongue of yours.”

Harry laughs, voice a little rough and husky. It sends shivers down Louis’s spine and makes him think about going for round two, but he thinks he might need a few hours to recover from his last orgasm.

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to remember that,” Harry hums, leaning down to peck Louis’ lips.

“Ew, gross. Don’t kiss me, you just ate my ass,” Louis protests weakly, even though he wants Harry to keep kissing him until he dies of oxygen starvation.

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry chuckles, pulling away to get up. “I’m gonna go brush my teeth, I’ll be right back. You better be a cuddler, because I’m a little spoon and I get cold easily,” he says, giving Louis a look.

“Don’t you wanna get off first?” Louis asks, puzzled. He was quite looking forward to getting his hand or his mouth around Harry’s dick at some point, and he doesn’t want Harry to sneak off to the bathroom to do it himself because he thinks Louis is too tired.

“Oh,” Harry mutters, blushing all of a sudden. Louis looks down at his pants and sees a little wet spot, and gasps. “I kinda already did. You look really good getting your ass eaten, I couldn’t help it,” he laughs, and Louis just shakes his head at him.

“You’re the worst,” he sighs, and Harry just laughs again, winking at him before disappearing into the bathroom. Louis reaches for his boxers and pulls them with the least amount of effort necessary, because he really isn’t a big fan of sleeping naked and he knows he’ll probably wake up hard, and he doesn’t want to be bare against Harry’s ass.

Harry comes back from the bathroom with minty fresh breath and a clean pair of boxers on, and climbs under the covers on the empty side of the bed. The pillow Louis came all over has been pushed to the floor when Louis turns over to wrap himself around Harry’s back, which is good. Harry is warm between Louis’ arms and Louis has to bury his smile in the back of Harry’s neck, because this feels so right and he never wants to leave. Harry’s hair is also really soft and smells nice enough that Louis pushes his nose a little deeper in it, wanting to memorize the scent. He falls asleep like that, hands tangled up with Harry’s in front of Harry’s chest and his nose buried in the other boy’s hair.

*

When Louis wakes up the next morning Harry is already awake, sitting up beside him and playing with his laptop. 

Louis rolls over and stretches a little, reaching to the bedside table to check his phone for the time. It's a little after 10, which is good, because he promised his fans on Twitter yesterday that he would do a YouNow at noon today and he needs time to get back to his room and shower before he starts. 

"Good morning," Harry hums after a moment. Louis hears his laptop close and puts his phone down, rolling over to look up at him.

"Hi," he smiles, cheek resting against his pillow as he tilts his head up to look at Harry. Harry smiles down at him and scoots down to be at his level, lying parallel to him. 

"You look cute when you sleep. I hope you don't have to be anywhere today, because I'm not going to get out of this bed anytime soon," Harry grins. His voice is still a little rough with sleep and Louis wants to wrap it around himself like a blanket, but he resists. 

"I do, actually. I promised to do a YouNow at 12," he winces. Harry pouts and Louis reaches out to touch his lower lip, pulling it down and releasing so it makes a little popping sound. 

"Don't go," Harry pleads, reaching out to wrap his arms around Louis' waist to pull him close. Louis laughs and cuddles in, nosing against Harry's collarbone. 

"Think I probably have enough time for a shower, if you're up for it?" He asks hopefully, pulling away and looking up at Harry's face. 

Harry smirks and nods, leaning down to kiss his lips gently. Louis pulls back and makes a face, before leaning back in to bite Harry's chin. 

"Morning breath is a no go for me, sorry," he hums, shrugging one shoulder. Harry rolls his eyes and kisses his cheek instead, before rolling away with a giggle. 

"C'mon, then. I believe you said last night you had 'the best orgasm of your life', or something to that effect. I'm expecting the same from you," he says, throwing a smirk over his shoulder as he gets out of bed. Louis tries to suppress his grin, getting up to follow him to the bathroom. 

"Did I really say that? I think you killed some of my brain cells, my orgasm was so good," he jokes, leaning against the counter while Harry reaches into the shower to turn the water on. 

Harry just laughs, the sound bouncing around the walls of the small bathroom. The sound of running water takes over next and Harry pulls his arm out of the shower, walking over to crowd Louis against the counter. "Morning breath," Louis reminds, and Harry smirks as he reaches behind him to grab a toothbrush. 

Louis shivers when Harry's warm body steps away to be closer to the sink, and Louis watches him for a moment without moving. "Happen to have another toothbrush?" He asks hopefully, sighing when Harry winces and shakes his head no. 

He swipes Harry's toothpaste and squirts some on his finger, running it under the sink for a moment before sticking it in his mouth to do the best he can with it. The minty taste is enough to make him less squeamish, and by the time he rinses his mouth and finger Harry is done brushing his teeth as well. 

Louis peels off his boxers and steps into the shower when he's ready, standing directly under the water for a moment and letting it soak him. He feels Harry step in behind him and he smiles to himself, swaying his hips a little and yelping when Harry gives his arse a little swat. 

"Yes, please," he moans, bracing himself against the shower wall and wiggling his arse for another smack. Harry laughs and shakes his head, though, reaching for the shampoo.

"Nope, you were on the receiving end last night, it's my turn now," he decides. Louis pouts and casts a longing look at Harry's cock, which is absolutely huge, even soft. Harry shakes his head again and steps forward, backing Louis against the wall. 

Louis flips them around in the blink of an eye, pressing himself up against Harry's back to press Harry's front to the cold tile wall. Harry moans and louis smirks, pressing his hips against Harry's perky little arse. 

"Face down, yeah? That how you like it?" He echoes Harry's words from the night before, and Harry all but melts. 

Louis reaches down to wriggle his fingers between Harry’s arse cheeks and Harry drops the shampoo bottle, neither of them even flinching as it goes crashing to the ground.

“Straight in, then?” Harry teases, but his voice is breathy and a bit strained. Louis attaches his mouth to the side of Harry’s neck and nibbles while he presses his finger against his rim, using his knee to spread Harry’s legs.

“Lube?” he questions, voice muffled by Harry’s skin. Harry points in the general direction of the bathroom counter and Louis steps out of the shower for a moment, retrieving the bottle. As soon as he gets a finger inside Harry’s knees go a bit weak, and Louis can’t help but smirk. He adds a second finger before Harry is really ready and hunts down his prostate in no time, making Harry press his face against the wall and moan loudly. 

Harry might be even louder than Louis is during sex, but his voice gets deeper as his cock gets harder and it makes Louis want to get on his knees, really. He has a mission, though, and he will see it through if it kills him. Louis fucks him with three fingers and sucks a bruise into the back of his neck, pressing his crotch against the side of Harry’s hip and rubbing off on him just a bit. Harry sounds like he’s injured, the noises he’s making, whimpering and grunting and squirming against the wall. 

“Please, Louis, I’m ready,” he whines, fucking himself back mercilessly on Louis’ fingers. Louis stills his hand and lets Harry do the work, until Harry is making noises like he’s about to cry and Louis’s wrist is cramping from the position.

“Okay, baby,” he finally breathes, pulling his fingers out and positioning himself directly behind Harry. He lubes up and grips the base of his cock to keep it steady while he pushes in, Harry going still and relatively quiet until Louis’ hips are pressed flush against his arse.

“Lou,” Harry breathes out, bracing himself with his hands against the wall and pushing his ass back on Louis’s dick. Louis moans quietly and pulls almost all the way out, leaving just the head of his cock inside of Harry for a long few seconds before he pushes back in all at once.

From there he builds up a steady, pounding pace that has Harry trying to grab at the wall, hands slipping as he claws at the tile. “Lou, Louis, fuck,” he chants, pressing his face against the tile and taking a gasping breath.

Louis realizes a few minutes later, as he’s holding Harry’s hips firmly in place and fucking him like his life depends on it, that the showerhead is aimed directly at Harry’s head, pushing his long hair in his face and making it hard for him to breathe. Harry doesn’t seem to mind but his spluttering breaths are becoming much more frequent, and Louis wants to work him up even more.

He reaches up to take the shower head down, relieving Harry of the direct stream of water in his face. He brings it down between them and nudges it between Harry’s legs, aiming the stream of hot water right at the back of Harry’s balls while he fucks right against his prostate over and over, and Harry screams. 

He comes all over the tile wall and Louis reaches around to take hold of his cock, pumping him through it and then some, keeping him hard while he continues to fuck him. Harry is nothing but a whimpering mess at this point, leaning bonelessly against the wall and crying out as Louis swipes his thumb over the head of his cock.

Louis doesn’t take much longer before he’s there, too, pulling out and coming all over Harry’s arse. He pants as he steps back and reaches up to put the shower head back, Harry lilting and almost slipping to the floor without Louis there to support his weight.

“Holy fucking-” Harry breathes, catching himself with a hand on the wall and standing up on shaky legs. “Oh my god.”

Louis just smirks and steps forward, leaning up to kiss Harry gently under the warm water. He washes Harry’s hair and body for him while the boy recovers and then lets him return the favor, standing stock still with his eyes squeezed shut while Harry massages his head with the shampoo.

By the time they turn the water off and get out of the shower, their fingers and toes are pruned and Louis has to be live on YouNow in about half an hour.

“I should get back to my room now, get dressed and stuff. I have to be live soon, so,” he shrugs, following Harry out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

“No, please don’t leave,” Harry begs, turning around to look at him pleadingly. “Stay here and do the show on my laptop. You can borrow a shirt and some boxers, or whatever. And when you’re done we can cuddle again, or something. That was fun,” he says quietly.

Louis just grins up at him, leaning up to peck his lips gently. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you’ve got a bit of a crush on me,” he hums, cocking his head and giving Harry his biggest close lipped smile, crinkly eyes and all.

Harry blushes but smiles, stepping forward to hold Louis’ hips and tug him close. “I like you a lot,” he confesses, his expression open and honest. “And I really don’t want to say goodbye to you.”

Louis grins at that, genuinely swooning over Harry’s sweet words. “I don’t want to say goodbye either. Okay, I’ll stay and do the YouNow here, but after you’re going to take me out on a real date, proper wine and dine me,” he negotiates, giving Harry a little wink.

Harry grins and nods eagerly, drawing an X over his heart with his index finger. Louis giggles softly and kisses Harry’s bare chest, before reaching out to rip his towel off and taking off at a run. Harry squawks in protest and chases after him, completely naked now. Louis lets him tackle him onto the bed and engage him in a makeout session that lasts much longer than it should, until Louis has to finally get up and get some clothes on so he can start his show.

Harry lends him a pair of black boxers that fit tight over Louis’ ass and a plain white t-shirt, getting dressed himself in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. He lounges on the bed while Louis signs into YouNow on the couch on the other side of the room, using Harry’s laptop.

He makes sure Harry knows to stay as quiet as possible and then clicks the button to start broadcasting, seeing people immediately start reacting in the chat.

“Oi oi!” He cheers, smiling at the webcam. “Can you see me yet? I think you can. Hi everyone,” he hums, waving to Harry’s laptop. “How are you all doing today? What day is it, Friday? How is everyone on this lovely Friday,” he asks theatrically, grinning widely. He feels a bit self conscious doing this with Harry right across the room, feeling Harry’s eyes on him at all times.

“Cynthia in the chat wants to know how VidCon was yesterday,” he says, pulling his feet up under himself on the couch when his toes start to get cold. “It was really fun, actually. I’m there again all day tomorrow, and I can’t wait to meet more of you guys. I met some really cool people yesterday and had the time of my life,” he says, eyes darting over to Harry for a split second. Harry smiles at him like a madman and Louis stares determinedly at the laptop, trying not to smile.

There are a bunch of people in the chat asking if he ran into Harry at all and he chooses to carefully ignore those questions, because it’s too soon to tell anyone and it’s easier if they don’t know.

“Robert wants to know if I met PewDiePie yesterday.” Louis pouts, shaking his head. “No, I didn’t. I was in the same place at him, but I didn’t get to talk to him. Shame, too, because he’s one of my favorites. I wish I got to talk to him,” he sighs, pouting grumpily at the webcam.

“Madison wants to know what my favorite part of the day was. Um, I’d have to say meeting you guys. You’re all really funny and cool, and some people made me some sick stuff, artwork and that. I would show you some of it if I was in my room, but I don’t have it with me,” he says, his brain registering two seconds too late that he just admitted he’s in someone else’s hotel room.

The chat blows up again with messages that say things like _ARE YOU IN HARRY'S ROOM_ and Louis feels himself go red, trying to laugh it off. “Anyway, do you guys have any more questions for me about VidCon?” He asks, hoping his voice doesn’t sound as nervous through the speakers as it feels. Everyone is too busy asking how he met Harry to ask anything that he can answer, so he takes it in a different direction. 

“So uh, anyway. I hear the weather's lovely today,” he tries. He’s floundering and Harry is doubled over silent-laughing on the bed, and when Louis looks up at him he lets out a horse laugh so loud that Louis can’t help but slap a hand over his own mouth to keep from laughing as well.

The chat really blows up then, because everyone knows that laugh, and Louis is panicking and laughing at the same time. “Fuck, I’ve been caught red handed,” he breathes, laughing nervously as everyone in the chat demands that Harry come on camera right now. Harry must be able to feel how much Louis needs his help right now and gets up, trotting over to the couch.

“Hi everyone,” he hums, leaning his head closer to Louis’ to be in the shot. He’s shirtless, and for all the viewers know he could be naked, and they go mad. “Harry here. If you don’t mind, I’d quite like to have Louis back now,” he grins, and Louis looks up at him for a moment before looking back at the laptop screen.

“Gotta go!” He says happily, biting his lip to contain his smile and winking at the webcam. He ends the broadcast a second later and closes Harry’s laptop, hiding his face in his hands. “Oh, god. What now?” He asks, looking up at Harry and shaking his head.

“Well,” Harry considers, sitting down beside him on the couch and shrugging one shoulder. “I could fuck you over the back of this couch, if you wanted.”

Louis blinks and stares at Harry for a moment, before he whines and gets up off the couch. “Deal,” he confirms, jumping over the couch to stand behind it and bending himself right over the back of it.

Harry laughs and comes around behind him, taking his boxers down and letting them pool around his ankles. Louis buries his face between the couch cushions and lets himself smile, deciding that he doesn’t really care who knows about this, as long as he gets to keep Harry in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous laughter* i'm so bad at writing smut  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> if you liked the fic, you can reblog it [here](http://suspendrs-fics.tumblr.com/post/142318359877/fukcinglouis-kiss-me-on-the-mouth-and-set-me), or you can [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/alyvia) :)
> 
>  
> 
> [faq](http://suspendrs-fics.tumblr.com/faq)


End file.
